


First date

by Aislingvelveteen



Series: Winston [3]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M, John Wick - Freeform, The Continental, The Manager - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislingvelveteen/pseuds/Aislingvelveteen
Summary: First date with the manager of the Continental Hotel





	First date

As the hot water hit your skin and you lathered yourself with soap, you mused on the cryptic note Charon had handed to you on behalf of the manager. "At seven o clock your outfit will be delivered to your room. W." So apparently tonights plans needed an outfit. You supposed hair and make up were left to your discretion then. You still had 45 minutes to get ready. Plenty of time you hoped.  
As it turned out, you had been slightly optimistic about your timing and before you were finished with your make up, you heard a knock at your door. You hastily pulled on your bathroom robe and skipped over to receive your package. Imagine your surprise when none other than the manager was standing at your door holding a black box from a high end boutique in New York. He waited patiently for you to gather your wits and invite him in. "You look wonderful, but for tonights events I must insist you wear something less revealing." He smiled and let his eyes appreciate how your new black bathrobe was draped over your limbs. He was reminded of a classicist statue of a female beauty covered head to toe by a thin veil of marble. The veil was pressed against her lips mimicking a gentle breeze that wanted to caress her features. Yes, that was exactly what you looked like to him, standing there with your satin robe, unfinished make up and your hair pulled back in a classic updo. You closed the door and moved towards the center of the room, very much aware of him staying close. When you reached the full body mirror you were captured by the way he was observing you and stopped dead in your tracks. The beautiful box was placed on the bed and his hands meticulously untied the ribbon. You kept watching him via the mirror, afraid that if you turned around the dream would evaporate. The tension was killng you. "What exactly is the occasion?" You tried to sound airy but ended up sounding husky. The sound of your voice surprised you and you licked your lips, beczuse you just didnt know what else to do. "Dinner as my companion." He approached you with confidence like a man known to take matters in his own hands. But you didnt feel threatened or anything. Just very curious. You looked at the item in his hands. A lace bodysuit the color of rosehips. Eyes flitting to him you noticed he wzs standing right behind you, making eyecontract through the mirror. As if in slow motion, he went to his knees, never breaking eyecontact and you knew. He was here to dress you. Every last bit of you. Gently your left foot was lifted and the sensation of his warm hands sliding those silky cool panties over your foot grounded your fluttering heart. Left foot, then right foot, always keeping your gaze focused on his. Inch by inch he slid the fabric over your knees, caressing your bare thighs. He let his hands move to the front of your body, skimming your belly to untie the sash of your robe. You remembered his fingers working the silk bow of the black box and you felt every bit as desired. His fingers flowed up your body over your breastbone and eased the robe of your shoulders. The sussurus it made as it hit the floor was the only sound in the room. Humming in appreciation he watched how the light played on your back and how well the color of your skin matched the delicate piece of lingerie he had chosen for you. You wondered how he had guessed your size but immediately realized that he only managed to remain this succesful because he was a very skillful observer. You flushed even more at this realization and closed your eyes for a bit. Not being able to see made you more aware of his physical touch and his essence envelopping you. His scent caressed your senses in the same way his eyes and hands caressed your skin. With infinite care yet confident movements he draped the rest of this beautiful piece of lingerie over your frame as if you were his personal work of art.  
He breathed in the fragrance of your shampoo and placed a very soft kiss below your left ear. Next up were the sheer stockings. Once again, he went to his knees and expertly shimmied the items of clothing up your slender limbs and tenderly brushed the dimple in your lower back with his nose. When he returned to the box for the next item of clothing you looked at yourself for the first time. You had never before considered yourself beautiful. Not because you didnt believe it but because you had never thought about yourself in that regard. But seeing your reflection with sheer stockings and a fabulous artwork of lingerie that seemed to have been made just for you, you felt gorgeous. So busy admiring yourself, you hadn t noticed Winston approaching you with the next item of his seduction. Pants. A midnight blue pantsuit with a creme coloured blouse and a tiny cravatte the same colour as the lingerie. As you slipped your arm into the blouse you moaned when the fabric hit your skin. It felt cool to the touch yet seemed to instantly pick up your bodyheat so it felt like you were wearing nothing at all. "You have no idea, do you? Of how delightful you sound. If I were anything but a gentleman, I might forget myself." Normally you would have been embarassed, you would have flushed like you had done only moments before. But right now, you felt empowered. This man, this powerful, charismatic epitome of sophistication found you desirable and would never act 7on it without your explicit consent. You had no doubt in your mind about it. But he craved being needed by you, taking care of you just as much as you loved being at his fingertips. You bit your lower lip and while slipping your other arm into the blouse you sighed in contentment. "But you are a gentleman, sir." Emphasizing "sir", you noticed his pupils dilating and were happy you guessed right. He loved being called sir by you. Did he feel the same stir of passion when you adressed him as such during office hours? Something to find out perhaps? A hint of a predatory smile graced his features when he slowly turned you around. His hands on your hips he whispered "How do you feel about wine during diner?" You were caught of guard by the question and arched an eyebrow. Working his way up from the last button he teased "My my, cat got your tongue?" Hands moving closer and closer to your sternum, you were sure he would notice how quickly your heary was beating. He was playing with you and he had mastered the art of seduction, keeping yiu on your toes with his wit while spinning your head with his hands. The top button was secured with the tiny cravatte. Knuckles brushing againsg your throat and pausing at your pulsing vein. Only inches removed he once again went down on his knees leaving feathery light kisses on your collarbones, belly, both thighs and eventually both your feet while easing you into these immaculately pressed trousers.  
Only when he had to tuck in your shirt did he move within an inch of you and slid his hands down your buttocks but made no move to take advantage of the situation. You had never been so aroused in your entire life and yet you had ended up being completely dressed. "And finally, your vest and shoes, my dearest." You slid your feet into the insanely elegant yet surprisingly comfortable heels he had chosen for you while watching him holding your vest. "Oh, the rest of my make up." You remembered but he grasped your hand when you tried to pass him on your way to the bathroom. "One does not meddle with art. Come, dinner awaits." He led you both to the elevator, all the while keeping a firm pressure on your lower back. Not as if he were marking you as property or a docile sheep but nevertheless commanding and you enjoyed it. That was the surprising part. You were independant and self relient but with him, you could accept not being in charge and you liked it.


End file.
